¿Por qué no lo pruebas conmigo?
by KatAnnClaBe
Summary: -Desde que llegué aquí no me he enterado de que hayas salido con nadie, y puedo apostar a que no has tenido nada de nada desde hace tiempo- dijo Johanna con superioridad. -No es como si tuviera mucho tiempo para esas cosas. -Y Gale no le dio importancia. -No es como si quisieras tenerlo. -Si quisiera, podría estar con cualquier chica. -¿Y por qué no lo pruebas conmigo?


_**¡Hola otra vez! Aquí estoy de nuevo (creo que después de varios años). Esta trama no es nueva. No he vuelto a escribir, es sólo que estaba organizando las cosas que tenía guardadas en los rincones de mi computadora y encontré esta historia, la recordé, la volví a leer y decidí que quería compartirla después de todo.**_

 ** _Fue la primera (y única vez) que escribí algo de Johanna y Gale, no sé muy bien si en ese momento (porque la escribí como en 2014... creo) fui capaz de captar bien las personalidades de estos dos personajes, así que no los culpo si no los encuentran tan parecidos._**

 ** _Disclaimer: También quiero comentar que he incluido a un nuevo personaje, completamente mío, llamado Dax Lazer. Todos los demás pertenecen a Suzanne Collins._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la historia._**

Era blanco, completamente blanco. Plano, totalmente plano; sin un solo relieve. Y era aburrido, absolutamente aburrido. ¿Qué más se podría esperar del techo? Mejor aún: ¿qué más se podría esperar del techo de un hospital? Bueno, no podía quejarse por completo de él, por lo menos éste era más interesante que el de su habitación del distrito trece, ése no tenía un foco en el centro como el que estaba mirando ahora, sino que estaba en la pared.

¡Ah! ¡Sí que odiaba el techo! Pero debía admitir era el único que la protegía en las noches, cuando tenía pesadillas sobre personas con sonrisas aterradoras y ojos desmesuradamente abiertos que se colaban en su habitación para asesinarla con una lanza en el estómago, una espada en el corazón o una flecha en el cuello.

Los sonidos que se producían detrás de las paredes la distraían continuamente de la estricta evaluación a la que sometía a la especie de muro que estaba sobre su cabeza, pero no la interrumpían demasiado; no podía oír del todo bien las casi nulas conversaciones que se desarrollaban al otro lado de las paredes. No fue hasta que escuchó un par de ligeros golpes contra la puerta que se decidió a apartar la mirada del techo, levantarse e ir a atender.

-Johanna. –El chico vestido de blanco detrás de la entrada la saludó, para posteriormente dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa, casi invisible, como una silenciosa petición para entrar. Ella se apartó, dejándolo pasar.

-Dax –dijo, en respuesta.

-Aurelius te quiere ver en su consultorio.

-¡Vaya! Ya era hora, comenzaba a creer que me dejaría aquí encerrada una eternidad. –Exclamó. -¿Podrías escoltarme? –Ante eso, el muchacho asintió y, sonriendo todavía, le tendió su brazo, ella lo tomó rápidamente.

Ya era rutina. Cada vez que debía ir al consultorio de su médico, el chico la llevaba siempre del brazo, pues ese hospital era demasiado grande, con muchos pasillos y, aunque no le agradara demasiado admitirlo, a la joven le resultaba fácil perderse, sobre todo por el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí. Por no mencionar que los pacientes siempre debían caminar por los pasillos acompañados de la enfermera que se les asignara o, en este caso, enfermero.

Para Johanna, ese chico era la única persona con la que medianamente podía hablar dentro de ese hospital, a parte de su doctor, por supuesto. No era como si existiera una relación tan sólida entre ellos, sino que simplemente se dedicaban a hacer una que otra broma, o hacer sentir incómodo al otro en las conversaciones que mantenían.

Después de un par de minutos llegaron a una puerta de madera blanca que tenía una placa con el nombre de su doctor grabado. Johanna no se molestó en tocar, pues sabía que el médico debía estar esperándola. Al entrar, Dax y ella lo encontraron sentado detrás de su escritorio, escribiendo en un cuaderno con cubierta de cuero negro mientras mantenía un aspecto concentrado, igual que siempre.

-Siéntate. –Le pidió, sin tener que levantar la cabeza. No se preocupó mucho por mostrar cortesía, pues ya sabía muy bien que con Johanna esas cosas no iban, quitando el hecho de que se conocían desde hacía años. Ella se soltó del brazo de su enfermero, para posteriormente dirigirse a una de las cómodas sillas que se encontraban delante de la mesa. El chico, por su parte, se quedó junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados; no se iba nunca, a menos que el médico creyera que era estrictamente necesario.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó la muchacha -¿Cuál será el tema de hoy? ¿Mi aversión al agua otra vez?

-No, esta vez hablaremos de tu casi nula capacidad de sociabilizar. –El doctor recargó su espalda en el respaldo de su silla, encarándola por fin, y en seguida cruzó los brazos. –He notado que no hablas con nadie además del señor Lazer desde que llegaste, ni siquiera sales de tu habitación.

-Bueno, el aire fresco de los hospitales no me agrada demasiado, lo sabes. –Sentenció ella. –Y Dax es uno de los pocos con los que puedo hablar en este lugar que no está loco. –Él hombre frente a ella rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Aún así… -Comenzó Aurelius, pero Johanna no lo dejó terminar.

-Mira, si lo que quieres es que sociabilice y tome aire puro, ¿por qué no me dejas salir de aquí de una vez? –Preguntó con brusquedad. El médico suspiró una vez más.

-Sabes que aún no estás lista para eso. –Ahí estaba: la negativa… otra vez. Ya estaba cansada de eso, ¿cuándo demonios iban a poder dejarla salir? ¿Nunca? Se esforzaba, en realidad lo hacía; seguía todas y cada una de las indicaciones que su consejero le mandaba… bueno, casi todas. Quería irse ya de ese lugar, tan blanco, monótono y aburrido. Quería respirar el aire del bosque, volver a casa tal vez… Pero su médico siempre estaba renuente a dejar que se fuera, constantemente repitiendo el argumento de que "aún no estaba lista".

-¿Por qué no? –Cuestionó la muchacha, levantando una ceja y un poco irritada ante la negativa. –Lo de la morflina es asunto superado y sabes bien que estoy trabajando duro en lo que respecta a lo del agua.

-¿Y las pesadillas? –le recordó. Johanna Mason abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró después de unos instantes, sin saber qué argumentar.

-Estoy seguro de que ese es un tema de poca importancia –escuchó la voz de Dax, que se encontraba justo detrás de su silla, salir a su defensa. Se mordió el labio, esperando escuchar lo que el chico tenía que decir.

-¿De poca importancia, Lazer? –Cuestionó Aurelius, frunciendo el ceño, después de inclinarse hacia adelante y poner sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio. Ciertamente, para un vencedor, ese era el tema que debía preocupar.

-No digo que sea algo que debe olvidarse, pero debemos estar consientes de que Johanna ya ha superado lo peor. –Dax se apresuró a contestar. –Algunos de los vencedores restantes ya se han sobrepuesto de su trauma al dormir: está Beetee Latier, ésa joven madre… Annie Cresta y la mujer del dos, Enobaria. A todos les ha ayudado distraerse con algo que aman, tal vez eso es justo lo que Johanna necesita. –El muchacho hablaba con desenvoltura, y el médico lo observaba con atención, tratando de analizar cada palabra que el joven pronunciaba. –No creo que obtenga eso encerrada aquí. Pronto se hará vieja y no habrá nada que pueda hacer. –Agregó, bromeado al final.

-Cuidado, Lazer. –Le advirtió la chica, ofendida.

-Supongo que tienes razón… en ese aspecto. –Concordó Aurelius, pensativo. -Pero es esencial que siga tomando los medicamentos, necesita a alguien que supervise que lo haga y, sobre todo, que no cometa ninguna locura. Es por eso que creo que aún debe permanecer aquí, no podemos confiarnos aunque, como has dicho, ella haya superado lo peor.

La muchacha atendía en silencio la conversación, sin importarle que los dos hombres hablaran como si ella no estuviera en la habitación. No pensaba detener a Dax para que dejara de hacer lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo, pues creía que estaba funcionando; Aurelius parecía dudar de su negativa anterior.

-No creo que eso suponga ningún problema, puedes darle la medicina que necesite, la tomará. Además, podría venir a verte cada mes. –Ofreció el joven. –Y con respecto a la vigilancia que necesita… creo que podría ir a vivir con alguien que sea responsable de ella.

-No tengo familia. –En ese momento, la joven decidió intervenir rápida y seriamente.

-Supongo que yo podría… -comenzó Dax, pero Aurelius lo interrumpió.

-¿Algún amigo al que puedas recurrir?

-Todos son vencedores, tienen sus propios problemas, lo sabes. –Dijo con expresión pensativa. El doctor suspiró.

-Entonces no creo que haya mucho que podamos hacer –sentenció finalmente. Johanna resopló, frustrada. Todo lo que Dax había dicho había sido para nada sólo por el hecho de que ella fue incapaz de mantener viva a su familia. Pasaron algunos segundos, y ninguno dijo una palabra.

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamó la joven de repente y una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. –Hay alguien, no es un gran amigo, pero supongo que podría ayudarme. -Dax dejó de ver sus zapatos y levantó la vista para mirarla al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Sería posible que él…?

-Y… ¿quién es? –preguntó con aparente desinterés pero ella no llegó a notarlo. Johanna se giró para mirarlo.

-Se llama Gale Hawthorne –respondió y se volvió para ver qué era lo que opinaba su doctor, por lo que no pudo ver la expresión de desilusión que cruzó por el rostro de Dax Lazer fugazmente.

 _ **¿Comentarios?**_


End file.
